


All things sweet

by Affectionthawsfrozenhearts



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Aman is hot af, Anal Sex, Fluff, Kartik being Kartik, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aman Tripathi, bottom kartik Singh, little bit of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectionthawsfrozenhearts/pseuds/Affectionthawsfrozenhearts
Summary: Aman asks Kartik for a peck after returning home from being away for 2 days. Things escalate from there. Lol what summary, it's just porn with fluff and feels.Enjoy!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	All things sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda an explicit scene from my other fic "just a piece of cake" but I edited it so it can be read without reading the other. Basically, kartik tries to bake Aman a cake, fails and things go on from there.
> 
> Please do check my previous fic if you want some fluff

"Okay just a peck.." 

Kartik moved his palm upto Aman's cheek bending forward to place his lips on Aman's for just a split second before he pulled back.  
"Kartik! Voh toh dhang ka kiss bhi nahi tha! Come on babe~ ( kartik! That wasn't even a proper kiss!) "

" Kiss nahi peck bola that, itna hi mikega. Chal aab we have to finish this cake.( I said peck not kiss you're getting only this much)" 

A playful smile tugged at his lips. Oh how much he loved these moments when Aman got all pouty and needy, he'll be dammed if he didn't admit how much it turned him on. He still resisted a little, wanting to milk this moment a little longer.

"Aman! Jane de yaar mujhe, plus I am all coved in chocolate and suger, pehle fresh hone de then let's see"  
" Hmmm.... aur agar maine nahi jane diya toh? ( And what if I don't let you go?) "

Aman grabbed kartik in a hug, burying his head in the crook of kartik's neck. His hands clasped loosely around his waist. He took in a deep breath the smell of Kartik's usual soap mixed with all the sweet stuff surrounding them, God he missed this man so much!

" Aman..aree Aman it tickles! Kya kar Raha hai?! Aaise kaun sunghta hai yaar? (What are you doing?! Who sniffs around like this?)"  
Aman gave out a little chuckle.  
" Vahi log jinke husbands don't even hug them properly ( the same people whome their husbands don't even hug properly) "  
" Hey thats mean! I literally have dry gunky chocolate on my hands. Shirt pe lagega to chalega tumhe? (Would it be okay if I got chocolate on your shirt?)"  
" Toh nikal do shirt.( Then take the shirt off) "

Aman smirked. Two can play at this little teasing game. Kartik had gone quite. Aman looked up from his spot to be met with a blushing face.  
"A-aman I'll um.. voh Mai fresh hone jaa raha hu. ( A-Aman i'm going to freshen up)."

Daam right. Aman knew all the right things to say to make Kartik 'confident' Singh tripathi blush like a teenager.

Just as a flustered kartik tried to make his getaway, Aman stopped him by taking one of kartik's hand in his own.

" Shower ki kya jarurat hai? I'll clean you right up."

He brought one of kartik's finger close to his lips slowly licking the chocolate off of it, looking right at kartik daring him to look away.  
He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Kartik gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. It had been a while since they had sex, with both of them settling into their jobs. They were just content falling asleep in each other's arms after a tired day at work.  
"Aman..."  
Kartik looked at him, love, adoration and raw lust welling up behind those beautiful expressive eyes. Aman almost went weak in the knees!  
Kartik pulled his husband in for a kiss. It was tender at first, slow. When they pulled back, they just looked at each other for a split second. Then ever thing started happening all at once. Kartik's hand ended up Aman's hair as he pulled him closer to deepen their kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Aman's hands stroked kartik's back before moving down to cup his ass, giving it a little squeeze.

"Hey kartik...can I top today?"  
He whispered when they came up for air.  
"Y-Yes, I would like that very much" 

Kartik replied before going back in for another kiss.  
They soon moved to the bedroom. By the time they got there, Aman's shirt was gone and so were kartik's clothes. Aman had insisted on keeping the apron on. Kartik layed down on the bed watching Aman strip the rest of his clothes in a hurry. The few seconds that that took felt like an eternity.  
"Aman~ jalidi yaha aa na..please (Aman~ please get yourself over here quickly)"  
Kartik sat up arms outstretched.  
" Aree ye pant ataki hai ankle pe. ek second. ( My pant leg got stuck around my ankle. One sec.)"

Aman breathed out as he struggled to get that dam thing off of him. Kartik scooted closer, face at eye level with Aman's crotch.  
" Par mujhe nahi rukhna~ ( But I don't wanna wait~)"  
Kartik placed a small kiss and started mouthing at Aman's boxer clad dick.  
"E-Ek second kartik! ( O-One sec Kartik!)" 

He showed no signs of stopping, licking and nuzzling until a wet patch started forming. Finally Aman managed to get himself freed from those pants from hell. He pushed kartik back onto the bed, rucking up the apron.  
"Impatient huh?"

Kartik closed the distance between them with a kiss, there was nothing tender in this one just teeth pulling at lips and tongues diving into each other's mouths. Aman was careful not to let their bodies touch each other. He wanted to tease kartik just a little bit more.

" Aman..Aman please I need you to touch me"

Kartik panted out. Aman complied. His hands explored at their own pace, travelling down the broad shoulders to the magnificent chest, pausing briefly at the nipples. Teasing and twisting, drawing out soft breathy moans from the man beneath him. Lips followed soon after, kissing and nipping down the prickly jaw to the long inviting length of his husband's neck. He decided to spend a little more time lavishing his attention on those beautiful dusky nipples delivering one little kitten licks. He brought one of his hands back up to play with the other.

"Fuck Aman! More...please!"

Kartik arched his back pushing into the pleasure. His hands twisting the sheets beneath them. He was almost painfully hard. Aman let go of his nipples and Carried on downwards. A jolt of pleasure ran down kartik's body as the cold air hit his sensitive nipples. Closing his eyes, he focused on the sensation of little kisses being dropped on the inside of his thighs.

"Kartik..." 

He opened his eyes, Aman was looking at him, making sure he saw everything. Aman slowly opened his mouth and took just the head of his cock into his mouth. A loud moan escaped him as his eyes fell shut again.

" Holy fuck, Aman!"

He felt a sting on this thigh accompanied with a tight suck. He looked back down at his lover.

"You are going to look at me. Okay?" 

Aman knew how insanely hot he sounded when he spoke like that. Kartik only managed to nod his head. Maintaining eye contact, Aman went back down, this time taking a little more in as he he stroked the rest.

"Ah! Shi- uh oh God, fuuuuuck"

The only response he got was more enthusiastic sucking accompanied by a relentless tongue licking and exploring.

"Ah! Mmhm..Aman, I think I'm gonna cum. Please!"

Just at that moment Aman pulled off looking up at him with a playful grin.

"Itni jaldi bhi kya hai? ( What's the hurry?)"  
"Aman! Aab bahut ho gaya( this is enough) , haven't you teased me enough?"  
'mm... Shayad" 

Aman replied as he reached to their bed side drawer to retrieve the lube. They had mutually decided after a doctor's appointment, that they both were clean and ready to stop using condoms. Slicking up the first two fingers, he trailed them down to kartik's crack, slowly pushing his legs apart to expose his hole. No matter how many times they did this, the sheer image of kartik laying down, his legs pulled apart, chest heaving looking at him like that, never failed to knock the wind out of him. He ducked down to place a little kiss onto kartik's rim as he circled it with one slick finger.

"Hey.. should I put it in?"  
"Haa..just be a little gentle, it's been a while."

Slowly, he watched as his finger sunk within kartik's body till it was all in. He worked it in and out, eventually adding in the second one. He slowly scissored and bent his fingures pressing upwards.

" Fuck yeah! Right there!". 

He continued pressing into the little bundle of nerves. He could do this for hours, just watch as all tention left kartik's body and little sounds of "Ah!" And "more' spilled out of his lips. Kartik started to push down on his fingers demanding more. Just like that he added more until kartik looked utterly debaunched, begging to be fucked.

" Aman please... I-I can't please"

That was the single hottest thing Aman Tripathi Singh had heard in his entire life. He pulled out his fingers and pushed in slowly allowing the gorgeous man under him to adjust. 

"Okay...you can move now".

He started with deep, unhurried thrusts going in completely and then pulling out, keeping just the tip in.

Soon enough, they found the perfect rhythm and the perfect angle that made kartik see stars. 

" Fuck.. baby you feel so good. So perfect for me."

Aman whispered in kartik's ear as kartik wrapped his legs around Aman's waist hands leaving the sheets in the favour of holding onto Aman's back.

"Hmm ah! Acha? Tell me more..."  
"So tight and slick, I could do this forever. Fuck Kartik! I'm close"

Aman hand weged between them as he started to jerk off. Kartik's hands grabbed onto him tighter. Aman's thrusts started becoming more erratic.

"M-me too. Ah! Fuck Aman!" 

Kartik came, painting both their chests.

" Is it okay if I come inside you?"  
"Yes"

Aman soon followed. The feeling of warmth filling him from the inside was just a tad bit overwhelming for Kartik.  
He clung onto Aman.

"Hey hey...it's okay I'm right here" 

Aman dropped feather light kisses all over kartik's face as he slowly pulled out.

Kartik winced a little. He opened his eyes, looking at Aman, he whispered.

"I love you"

Aman looked back at him adoration and love apparent in his eyes. cupping his husband's face he replied,

"I love you too"

They stayed like that for a while, until Aman remembered the chocolate.

" shit! Meri peeth pe aur hamare bedsheet pe chocolate laga hai ( shit! There is chocolate on my back and our bedsheets.)"  
"Haa toh? (so?)"  
Aman looked up from their embrace.  
" Toh matlb bedsheet mujhe dhone padegi. ( I'll have to wash it )"  
"Baad me kar lena, I'm exhausted. Mai nahi Hil Raha yaha se. ( You can do it later, I'm not moving from here)"

Kartik dramatically flopped his hands onto the bed breathing out an exaggerated sigh

" Nautanki saala (over dramatic bastard)"

Aman chuckled as he got up to fetch something to clean them both with.


End file.
